The field of the invention relates generally to oil and gas well intervention systems and, more specifically, to an electromagnetic well bore conveyance system.
At least some known oil and gas wells require periodic well intervention procedures. These well intervention procedures may include well integrity inspections or equipment retrieval. At least some known well intervention systems include wireline systems and coiled tubing systems. Wireline systems lower repair equipment and inspection equipment down a well with a cable or wire. Coiled tubing systems lower repair equipment and inspection equipment down a well with a jointless pipe. Both wireline and coiled tubing systems require a substantial cost and a substantial amount of well downtime.